Daywalker
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: 1896 was the year Elizabeth the slayer was turned, with the End of Days coming she is now known as Buffy and has to take care of a fellow soul vampire that could turn the tide of the war. But Buffy has a gift that no vampire have. She's Daywalker.
1. Prologue

Daywalker

Rating: M

Dedication: for my friends Lucy, Jenny, Kylie and Emily. Or the annoying bunch as I call them. Kidding!

Disclaimer: Yet we come to this part and I still say to suing maniac I DON'T OWN DEM! Huh, maybe being in Antigua has rubbed off on me…

* * *

**~*Prologue*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**London, 1896.**

Lady Elizabeth Anne Summers, or Beth to her friends, was not the most prestigious of the upper class women in her society in England. She was viewed upon most of the well groomed Lady's as a black smug on white satin table sheets despite being more beautiful than all of them put together. She asked too many questions, spoke her own mind without properly thinking like a Lady should and seemed too smart for her own good, apparently. She held more grace and stillness in her steps than a feline, that none of the ladies in her society could master. Her aura held power and authority despite that her sex was the suppose to be the weaker one.

But she wasn't weak.

In fact she was far more stronger than any humans. She was the Slayer.

One girl in all the world to fight the Vampires, the Demons and the forces of Darkness.

However, tonight her main battle ground was something much worse. Tonight she was playing hostess for her father at their wonderful establisment, a complete and utter nightmare for her. She entered the ballroom of the west wing, smiling to each and every guest she met. It was another excuse for her father to leave and for him to get her to show her 'pretty face and get a husband as so as possible', her father's words not her own.  
How much she wanted to tell him that wasn't possible considering her watcher wouldn't allow it since 'it is improper for a slayer to marry and have children since duties always came first'. Prick. Maybe she would go against duties, marry and have children. She was quite fond of Sir Robert, though she did not love him he would be a good husband and father without a doubt. Sad fact was, considering the lifespan of a Slayer, it was never going to happen anyway.

"Beth, there you are darling" Catherine said cheerily as walked up to her with a spring in her step, making her brown curls bounced. Catherine and Elizabeth had been friends since they were little. Their mothers had been friends and so their union was naturally there. They had lessons together, had holidays together, went to church together, shopping together. In short they just did everything together. They were the closest of friends Ladies of their status could be. That was until Cathering had moved away and Elizabeth was chosen, they only stayed in toch via letters.

"Catherine, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth said "I thought you would still be in Italy, enjoying the time with your husband".

"Jacob has let me visit Papa and Mother" Catherine said "And of course my friends".

Elizabeth smiled then frowned "On your own?"

"Of course not silly, a lady walking around London at night is quite dangerous" Catherine said "Especially now".

"Now?" Elizabeth asked questionably.

"I didn't expect you of all people not to know. After all, you are curious of _all_ news in London" Catherine said, a little to airily for the blonde's liking. "This morning I've read that there have brutal murders".

"Murders? This morning?" Elizabeth said, a little shocked as last night she had been patrolling and found no evidence of a new nest of vampires.

"Yes, lets see…they found a family of five hanging by their, umm, well their organs" Catherine said, shuddering slightly. "A nunnery near by was…many of the nuns were either tortured, raped or both. I believe only one nun survived, quite traumatised from the ordeal furthermore she went mad, raved on about a devil in the body of a man. Maybe the Ripper decided to go for more decent people than whores" she chuckled tensely at the thought.

"Don't worry Catherine, you'll always still be my whore" Elizabeth said mischievously with a smirk.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers!" Catherine said and swatted her friend humorously then chuckled with her friend "I am a married lady. You should not be talking to me like that!"

"Oh Cathy, you know me too well enough to know I will talk the way I like to talk" Elizabeth said, smiling.

"You always get into trouble with that tongue of yours" Catherine shook her head.

"And I always get out of it with this very tongue too" Elizabeth said.

"You're very arrogant for a lady, usually it is found in a man" Catherine said.

"Not arrogant, free-thinker" Elizabeth corrected her with a grin. "Not a trait a man is willing to marry but one can hope"

"I hope you are married and soon, you cause too much trouble around our society" Catherine giggled.

Elizabeth laughed with her friend. It was good to see her friend even it was going for a while, Count Jacob loved his wife dearly and would rarely be apart from her.

"Beth, who are those gentlemen?" Catherine asked looking over Elizabeth, Elizabeth turned to see the newcomers "I don't believe I have ever seen them before"

Elizabeth looked at the pair of men. The shorter man had blond hair, soft poetic blue eyes, strong bone cheeks and an arrogant smile that could rival her own if it wasn't for the other standing there next to him. He was barely smiling slyly and it still sent a cold shiver down her spine. His dark brown hair was tied back because it was so long, deep mahogany eyes had a dangerous twinkle in them and when they made contact with her own, it made her want to panic. But the Slayer in her had none of that, and so she held her ground as she stared back at the stranger. As soon as his friend grabbed his attention, Elizabeth looked over to Catherine.

"No, I don't think I have" Elizabeth said "Lets go and fine something to drink, I'm quite parch".

"Very well" Catherine sighed.

As soon as she and Catherine and her poured themselves a drink from an elegant silver punchbowl. They walked up to the rest of group of their society, after all Elizabeth was the hostess and hostesses had to be a part of it all. However, mingling with the ladies and gentlemen was a complete bore to Elizabeth and Catherine but appearance was everything in this upper class world. But socialising was always a good thing, provided information for any problems a Slayer may come across if she knew where to look.

"Dear lord is that so?" Lord James said.

"It's true; gypsies all over the place when we visited Romania" Catherine said "None of them wash except by the riverside"

The was a chuckle amongst them but only Elizabeth smiled in a secret way. When she visited Wales she had to live like a gypsy and wash by the riverside. Being a slayer you had to go undercover at times when there was a demonic underground gang being rumoured planning for Hell to come upon God's green Earth. While thinking of that memory she glanced towards the dance floor when the music stopped.  
The dancers had proceeded to bow and were now waiting for a new song to pick up again, Buffy looked down at her empty dancing card. It wasn't because she was a bad dancer or the gentlemen were scared of her. The truth was that she found the gentlemen she did dance with just kept on going on about their achievements and such and it made her want to pull out her secret knife under her dress and put herself out her misery. She wanted a husband that listens to her, to be patient, smart and wise. Not a pompous idiot that talks until there is no air in his lungs and she was some kind of trophy wife.

She slightly frown when she felt someone behind her, even though she didn't hear them approaching. Elizabeth turned around to face them. The dark haired stranger was there smiling charmingly. "Madame, would you honour me in a dance?" he asked with a slight bow.

"Sir, why would you dance with me? There are plenty of other Ladies that would more likely to interest you than I" Elizabeth said. "Furthermore I have to play host with my guests than dance the night away, since my father is not here"

"So you are Sir Summers's daughter, Elizabeth? Am I correct?" he asked, showing no discourage.

"Very" Elizabeth said, she gave him a quick once over "And whom may you be?"

"Angelus" he said.

"The Latin word for angel" Elizabeth said "I have a feeling your not one"

Angelus looked a little shock and amused from her cheek, after all no one said to him. Unless they knew what was under his mask.

"Beth!" Catherine scorned.

"I'm sorry sir" Elizabeth smiled appologetically. "My tongue has a tendency to have a mind of it's own".

"I quite like that tongue" Angelus said flirtiestly making Catherine eyebrows shot up and smiled.

"Beth I'm going to dance with James" Catherine said.

"Wouldn't Jacob go mad?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bah! He's in _Italy _thank you" Catherine smiled and James led her to the dance floor with the rest of their friends leaving Elizabeth with Angelus.

"You naughty girl" Elizabeth chuckled.

"You must have a really good relationship with your friend to call her that" Angelus observed.

"Closest thing to a sister" she said as she turned back to Angelus, missing the smile that would make her think he was the devil. "Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"One sister, but she died a long time ago" Angelus said "Along with my mother and father"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Was it syphilis?" Elizabeth asked.

"Something worse than that" Angelus said.

"I won't press on, I know how losing someone you love can hurt" Elizabeth said showing a sympathetic face "I lost my mother when I was little and I miss her terribly".

"I'm very sorry to hear" Angelus said, returning a sympathetic face.

Elizabeth froze when she heard a shout from outside and slight growl that followed it, knowing what 'animal' was attacking the poor bystander. "I'm sorry Mr Angelus but I think my friend is trying to catch my attention" Elizabeth said, pretending to be looking at said 'friend' as she sort of waved. "Excuse me, please enjoy the evening" without letting him say another word she moved as fast as her dress would allow her to.

Angelus's watched her leave as his friend, or really grandchilde, walked up behind him and said casually. "So mate you think the chit is worth giving to the girls?"

"Spike my boy, I think she's worth being turned" Angelus smiled cunningly without turning towards Spike.

"Meal and new playmate" Spike drawled, taking a sip of the wine that was currently being served to all the guests. "Wouldn't Darla have your head?"

"I would have to make it up to her, over and over and over and-"

"Enough!" Spike shuddered "I don't need to know what's going in your bed mate"

Angelus just chuckled just as Elizabeth exited the ballroom. As soon as Elizabeth entered her room pulled her the bottom of her dress off as if it was attached with Velcro. Revealing what would pass as trousers that had twin daggers that could be passed as swords attached to her legs and dived out of her window.  
She landed on her feet with her swords unsheathed in both hands, and ran, without a scratch from the landing. She ran down the garden, jumped, flipped over wall, and landed on her feet in the shadows. She ran well with the shadows following the screams and turned into an alley were she spotted the most ugliest, whitest, baldest she saw about to eat a whore. He turned a smiled in a very fangy manner.

"Slayer" the Master smiled.

_"...and that's were it all ended for me" _

**Present day**

Elizabeth looked at the stunned Barman, except she wasn't called Elizabeth anymore. Beth turned to Bethy that then turned to Buffy and it stuck. She had dyed her hair brown instead of keeping her blonde locks but her corset days never really left her. Although her English accent had dissappeared over the years, it sometimes came out when she was excited or absolutely pissed off. The only thing she kept from her childhood was the cross that she was wearing now and it wasn't even burning her. Buffy took another shot of tequila, stopping her face from vamping out from the taste as it was very strong tequila.

"Baldy turned me after the grand battle, said something about me being worthy of his blood." Buffy said then added with a half shrug "Oh. And me being pretty."

"So how come you still have your soul?" the demon barman asked.

"Must of be because of my slayerness" she smirked at his widened eyes. "Don't worry mate, I strictly go for baddies, unless you happen to be one of them".

"So what happen to the Master?" the barman asked.

"I returned the favour" Buffy smirked at the memory.

"What about your Watcher, your father and this Catherine?" the Barman asked pouring her another shot.

"Well, I told my watcher to bugger off, my father to fuck off and Catherine?" Buffy smiled "I looked after her and her two daughters and I followed them here in the Big Apple when Catherine died. Would go back to Europe but after the Titanic incident, no thanks".

"You were on the Titanic?" the Barman exclaimed.

"Yep" she drank the shot and made a face at the strong taste again. "Wasn't so grand as everyone believes, and that film? Bah! It barely touched the surface of everyone's panic! I got stuck in one of the rooms, took me at least two hours to swim around to find the exit. If I wasn't dead I would have died".

"What about her daughters?" the barman asked.

"One died of hypothermia" Buffy said softly, sad at the thought of the loss of Catherine's child, 'devasting' was an understatement. "The other survived, married a guy called Harris had a couple of kids and their descendants resides on the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. I don't know how they survive since demons _love _that place".

"They may be safe. Heard there was a Slayer there" the Barman said.

"Yeah, she looks like Catherine, except straighter hair" Buffy said.

"You've seen her in action?" the Barman asked.

"Duh, I sort of check on how the new generation is going. She's got passion in her but lacks precession" Buffy said "Could teach her a few things".

The Barman smiled at her and poured her another glass. She was about to reach for the glass when someone shouted around the bar in a strong New York accent "IS THERE A BUFFY AROUND HERE?". She frowned in annoyance. Couldn't she just drink in peace and tell someone her story so that her legend could make all vampires quiver as much as they with the Slayer?

"If you shouted any louder I'd have to cut your balls off" Buffy said towards the new arrival, noting that his clothes were a bit 'stuck in the pass' with the bowling hat he was wearing. Buffy just had one issue with vampires and evil demons, other than killing innocent people and causing destruction in the world, and that was the fact they never seemed to update their look. Especially the stupid ones. You could just tell who they were.

"So that be you?" he asked.

"Depends" Buffy said, taking a sip of her shot of tequila no longer putting on a show of flinching at the taste. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Whistler"

"What do you want?" Buffy asked, her frown deepened smelling the demon in him.

"Job" Whistler said as he walked up to her carefully.

"What is it?"

"A guy has lost his way."

"Give him a map" Buffy scoffed before turning back round to her tequila, she'd rather be drinking anyway.

"He's a champion" Whistler said, ignoring her quip and walked to her side to try to maintain some eyecontact. "Well, a _potential_ Champion and he _needs_ your help."

"I kill the baddies, I don't babysit" Buffy said, then took another swig of her drink, emptying it in one. "Another please" she said to the Barman.

"He is important" Whistler persisted "Apocalypses important"

"I've stopped many Apocalypses in my unlife, what makes this one any different?" Buffy asked.

"Heard of the End of Days?" Whistler asked.

"What about it?" Buffy asked, her eyebrows rose in a 'yeah, so what?' fashion.

"It's coming and we need him" Whistler said "He's the deciding factor of who would win, if he's on our side evil destroyed, if he's on evil side we're destroyed"

"Wow that's motivating" Buffy said sarcastically. "Why me?"

"Cause he needs a reason to do this and by all accounts you fit the job"

"And you don't?"

"I can only point the guy in the right direction, you on the other hand, you can bring the best out of him. Trust me on that."

"I don't know." she frowned in concerned. "I mean, I'm a fighter not a rehabilitator. Don't get me wrong I'll fight but if he's the deciding factor and all. That's putting a lot of pressure on me."

"You won't be unrewarded if we win." From the curious look on her face he continued. "The Powers that Be will grant you whatever you want or so what I've heard."

"And all I have to do is give him a reason to fight for us?"

"Yes"

She thought for a moment, mulling over all possiblities before she gave him her answer. "Fine, what's the address?" Whistler handed Buffy a folded piece of paper, she took it from his hand and opened it up. "He's a…" Buffy began but couldn't continue from the shock.

"Yeah" Whistler.

"Thought I'd never seen one of those" Buffy chuckled lightly, "Well, I guess I'm off to help to save the world!"

She hops off her bar stool and headed for the door, opening it without a flinch. The sun streamed down through the room, making all vampires, except her, squirm away from the deadly rays despite the beginnings of twilight.

* * *

It took her half an hour after sunset around New York to find this so called lost soul guy and finally came to an alley. She had to double check that it was right place from the street sign before cursing Whistler for giving her this job.

"Oh bloody hell" Buffy muttered at the stench. "Please may he not be here". As if on cue there was a sound of crash, a sharp squeak, breaking bones and a soft hungry growl. "Bugger" Buffy muttered, making a face as she entered the place "Hey! Anyone home?"

She rounded the corner to see a dirty hobo sucking on a rat. If she weren't dead she would have heaved at the sight so instead she did the verbal approach.

"Oh that's just gross!" Buffy exclaimed, he looked at her "Don't you have any class in you?"

He looked away from her, as if afraid of attacking her "Get away from me".

"Oh help me it's a scary vampire" Buffy said mockingly. "Please Mr scary vampire don't _eat_ me".

He looked shocked that she knew what he was but still determined to keep her away from him. "You don't know what I have done…what I-" he began.

"Save the self pity mate, don't like it" Buffy interupted.

He had a look of realisation on his face "You're a vampire"

"Took you long enough, then again you haven't been eating your spinnage?" Buffy quipped, he looked confused at her to which she tried to clarify for him. "Don't you watch TV? You know Popeye? Ever? Please don't tell me your one of those vamps that are stuck in the past".

"Please just go away" he murmered, curling up into a ball pathetically.

"No, apparently you need my help."

"I don't need anyone's help, especially _yours_."

"Weren't you just eating a rat a moment ago? Last time I check you can get blood from other sources such as the butchers. They tend not to say anything if you pay the right price."

"I know that but I deserve to live like this"

"Like a hobo? Jeeze, don't know about you mate but I sort of like the comforts of an appartment and a nice warm bed." she glanced around the street. "In fact I'd pick that over this any day"

"Just leave me be" he said.

"No, I was given the job to help you" Buffy said "I'm not doing this for charity, I prefer to sit at home with a bloodshake and reminisce on old times. But someone told me you are important to the world of good"

"Vampires are not good" he said.

"And they don't have souls" Buffy said with a shrug "But, hey, _we_ do"

His head shot up and looked at her through his scruffy hair. "How could you have your soul? I was cursed."

"Slayers keep their souls when they're turned" Buffy said.

His eyes went wider than saucepans if she thought it was possible.

"You were a slayer?" he asked.

"Yes" Buffy said.

"Then you should get away from me" he said.

"Whatever you did in your life before your soul came, it's done and over" Buffy said "But what you can do to make up for it is to help people".

"It doesn't matter how many life's I help it would never be enough" he said.

"No it won't" Buffy said "But it would be a start".

He looked at her sadly "I don't think I can".

"Of you can't! you can't even go through a round with a fruit fly!"

"But-".

"Look mate I'll drag you out this place with you kicking and screaming and trust me I can do that" Buffy said "I don't take a no for an answer".

"Fine" he said reluctantly.

She pulled out a bag of blood "Your going to need it. It's pig's blood"

He looks at her and took the blood from her hand, to then turn away from her. He then bit into the blood bag and drained it within seconds, famished.

"There's more at home" Buffy said as she pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you" he said.

"First things first, we are going to have to get some clothes, one big honking piece of soap and scrubbing brush cause you stink worse than this alley and more blood since you look like Nasfuratu on a bad day, and trust me I met him" Buffy said.

"You talk too much" he said without really thinking it through.

"Yeah well my tongue has a mind of it's own" Buffy said then notice his look "What?"

"You sounded like someone I knew" he said.

"Whatever" Buffy said "C'mon, we have got a lot of shopping to do and I don't feel like slowing down at all".

* * *

Shall I continue?


	2. Living Arangements

**Living Arrangements**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She opened the door for him of the apartment block from the after hours code to stop non-residents entering the place. Their recent shopping, well Buffy went shopping and the lost soul guy just stayed outside because security wouldn't allow him in. Buffy wanted to show her other face and scare him shitless because of the trouble that security man made even though he did have a point. Hobo boy might have an accident and give into temptation in eating one of the store clerks since he was hungry. Or maybe she should have let him chew on the security guard just so that wouldn't happen to the clerks and she wouldn't have the trouble finding the right sizes for her soul hobo vampire guy.

Much to an irritated Buffy, she had to half-carry half-drag him down the stairs to the basement while carrying the bags. She didn't know why she felt more at home in the basement than on the other floors, but she did. It was a good thing too, since the sun never really hit down there, making sure dear soul hobo vampire boy didn't go crispy on her. Maybe the appartment blocks were secretly design like this for demons or something.

It was not an easy task to manoeuvre him. Not because he was heavy, hell he needed a few extra pounds on him, but it was his bulk that was making it difficult. Just to simply stand up straight and more importantly move seemed to be a great task. He was weak, starved and very stinky, three things that was getting on her nerves. She truly wondered if this guy had ever heard of the butchers? Or a shower? On that point she was having a terrifying thought about all the dirt, slime and grease on his body. Would it clog up the draining system and would she then have to fork over hundreds of dollars to get it repaired? Even to that over baring disgusting landlord? Scary and yucky at the same time.

"You don't have to help me," he said, bringing her out of her thoughts "I can walk down some stairs".

"I'm not going to wait for you to drag yourself all the way to my apartment like you did on the streets and besides people might take advantage of you" Buffy said sarcastically "You know the stink perfume you've got going can be a real turn on".

He didn't say anything, not even a grunt. Quietness has taken a new level with this guy and she didn't like that, whatever he must have done must have been bad. She did not like the silence, silence was always awkward for her. She had to think of something, a conversation starter. Buffy then she realised the whole time that she had been with him she didn't get his name. She mentally shrugged away the embarrassment, after all in her un-life she barely had anytime for embarrassment, she looked at him. It would be good way to start another conversation supposedly.

"What's your name?" Buffy asked.

"Angel"

"Pretty. I'm Buffy, the sixties and the whole hippies kinda got to me so I changed my name to Buffy"

He grunted.

"Don't you like to talk?" Buffy asked.

He grunted.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him, then as they approached her apartment she managed to grab her keys out of pocket by making him lean on the wall beside the door and opened it. She pulled Angel on her side again helped him into the apartment and closed the door behind them as she turned the lights, illuminating the apartment. It was small and simple looking, she had only been in New York for a few weeks and didn't have the time to really decorate at the moment.

"It's not much to look at but it's home" Buffy said "Now it's your home, I'll pay your half for now till you can find money"

"You don't have to-"

"Hobo boy, don't argue with me" Buffy growled "Or I will serious kick your ass till you look like one of Picasso's painting. I've had a bad day. I got kicked out of a building quite literally and I had beat up a couple of vampires in a bar just to get a drink, then I had to search for you all over NYC, that security guard at the shop wouldn't let you in so I had to guess your shoe size and cloth size so if you complain a single thing about the it, although it might be bigger but hey if your muscles are going regenerate you may as well have it bigger, but anyway, if you complain I will kick your ass and the soap and shampoo? I hope you don't mind three tubs of the scent ivory and ocean since that is the only stuff I could find on short notice that won't make you smell like a girl"

Angel looked at her peculiarly, either she was the most oddest thing in the world or he didn't get one word.

"Hmm and speaking on the lines of 'like a girl' we are going have to cut your hair" Buffy said.

"What?" he said thrown.

"Sorry buddy but the 'Mandy' look is sooooooo over" Buffy said touching one of black locks and made a face as she felt the grease, slime and dirt in it "Take an hour shower and don't come out until all of the bad stuff is gone, I am not having my scissors rusted up or broken because of you. There's a cupboard with some towels in there" as she put the bags into his hands. "Give me your old clothes when you've finished and I will dispose of them and maybe a fellow hobo vamp would be grateful for. And if your real good boy I give you warm blood instead of cold, 'kay?" he look mystified at her. "Chop chop the shower's that way" she pointed towards the shower room, giving him and encouraging nudge towards the direction when didn't move.

* * *

Angel closed the door of Buffy's bathroom behind him, almost blinded at how white it was. An hour ago he couldn't really imagine being in bathroom as clean as this one but here he was. He tried to get a proper look at Buffy but her long hair and his hair blocked his view of her face. Maybe she was right about the hair thing. Sighing he placed a bag on toilet seat while letting the others fall to the ground and threw each piece of garment next to the door as he stripped down to his flesh, glad to be rid of the ill clothing. Taking the bottles of shampoo and soap he pulled the shower curtain away and he was hit by the raw smell of Buffy.  
Although he was held by her; she smelt like disinfectant and some kind of funky blood that put him off and as they walked he barely could focus on any scent until now. Her female scent hit really hard and it didn't smell like the disinfectant or some kind of funky blood. She smelt like lilies, jasmine and sunshine. It took all his will to think about anything but it was really hard considering it had been decades since he had a woman. No matter how hard he tried the appetite he had for sex before he was turned was huge and with Angelus's appetite for women was triple that and combine them together, it was going to be hell.

"I don't hear any showering!" Buffy shouted through the door, snapping him out of his inner thoughts "Get a move a on!"

Making his lungs stop breathing, which really wasn't that hard since he was already dead and entered the shower cube. Closing the shower curtain he found he didn't know what to do.

"Red is hot and Blue is cold dummy" Buffy's floated back, as if she knew what was going on in there "Pulling the leaver up turns it on, off is pushing it down".

"Thanks" Angel muttered as he turned on the shower and getting a shock of heat blast he let out a shout before recouperating. He heard her laughing at his screech and found he was quite annoyed but fond of that laughter, even though he was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, should have warned you" Buffy said through her laugher "I like the heat" she opened the door unabashed from the situation.

Angel subconsciously covered himself despite having a shower curtain, stopping her from looking at him all naked. "What are you doing?" Angel asked, a little nervous of the situation as in his day women simply did not enter a room while a man was bathing and vice versa. The only time that _ever _happen was between husband and wife and only with the lower class, very rarely happened in the upper class.

"Getting your what-supposedly-passes-as clothes and getting rid of them" Buffy said as she packed them into a bag she brought with her "I don't want the smell sticking around here for a long time" she pauses then looked at the shower cube "What? You thought I was going to hop in there with you?"

"No" Angel said, though a bit too quickly.

"Don't worry _honey _I'll behave myself" Buffy smirked as she walked up to the shower curtain, seeing his blurred outline. "But you must know this is the twent-first centuary, things like this is not really that much of shocker to anyone anymore, just funnier." before abruntly went to leave and closed the door behind her as she left.

Angel sighed, he maybe older than her, he maybe more set in his old ways but he knew what she had done was still frowned upon as they were still strangers. Did this woman not know the word boundaries anymore or did she grew out of it?

* * *

When Buffy got back into the apartment after disposing of the dirty clothes she noticed Angel was still in the shower. Shaking her head in amusement, she took her coat off and tossed it to the sofa, revealing her twin swords on her thighs. They were one of the few things she kept from her old life, her slayer life. They were the reason why she went into that building that morning. It was to do with an evil auction house and apparently 'Daywalker's' swords were worth something since she was that much of a legend in underworld, maybe she should stop telling her story. With that thought in mind she walked over to the only mirror in her appartment and pulled her hair into a ponytail, as she glanced at her reflection.

_Hmm, much better._

The marks on her face and neck had faded. Earlier on, she had scratch marks from breaking through the window glass of the auction building that day. Buffy found it funny that her skin healed slower than her bones as she shattered a rib on the landing part. It was now fully healed, and not to mention stronger than before. The drinks from the bar had helped, not with the whole healing process but for the pain, it was like annoying itch without it. Grabbing a scrunchy from the top of the mirror she placed her hair permanently into a ponytail and pulled of her top to inspect the rest of the damage, revealing bandages around her torso. She peeled off one the bandages and hissed at the sight.

"Damn too many tequila's and not enough rum" Buffy muttered, to her tequila numb the pain and rum numb the brain. Or was it the other way round?

She looked at her reflection and did the thing she always did since the first time she had the courage to look into a mirror after she had been turned. She morphed to her vampire visage and her reflection disappeared on her. Vampires were suppose to cast no reflection and yet hers could be shown in human form but in vampire form…it never showed. She knew that if she was in vampire form other vampires would find her more attractive than in human form, so it kept her wondering where they saw the beauty in it. Maybe from the darkness the vampire side possess or her human features could contrast well with the demon inside of her. Either way she couldn't see it not when she couldn't see her other face. Too invested in her reflection she didn't hear Angel opening the bathroom door.  
No longer dirty, grimy and smelly he was clean, fresh and odourless and wearing black pants, black shoes and a red silk shirt and although damp his hair looked healthier, shinier and lighter, well if the light now hit his hair it would look lighter. And he was in awe.

Despite the wounds on her, he felt lost in the beauty. He saw the twin swords attached to her hips, he didn't even feel them against him while she held him and it led to questions of how she got into the shop without sending off the metal detectors. But that didn't make him swallow as he could see perfection in her beautiful body. He could see each muscle on her naked back coaxed in power but her posture looked innocent and withdrawn. The opposite to the first impression he had of her and because of that he had the urge to protect her. What he was seeing now what was girl left in the shadow of the slayer, she had grown up way too fast.  
Sighing she picked up her top and put it back on, she then walked over to her fridge. She pulled out four blood bags, two cups, one much bigger than the other, and filled them up to the top. Then placing them in the microwave on high and started it off, she rolled her shoulders and turned around to shriek at the sight Angel.

"Sorry" Angel muttered, noticing her posture changed back.

"Don't do that!" Buffy said, placing her hand over her heart "If I wasn't dead I'd of had a heart attack! You do something, yell, yodel hell even a simple noise to let me know your there, do you know how hard it is for someone sneak up on me? Your lucky your not dead, true to the word _dead._"

"Sorry" Angel said again, not looking at her.

"How long have you been there?" Buffy asked

"Couple of minutes" Angel said.

"Count your ass lucky cause I mean what I say" Buffy said.

There was quietness between them. Taking that as a moment to look at him properly and mentally patted herself on the back for her choice on the silk. Ever since she was turned all five senses had heightened and texture became a real issue which was one of the reasons she wore mainly satin, silk and cotton against her bare skin, other materials made her feel claustrophobic and the feeling that silk would be good on him was really good. It hang loosely against his body yet touched in the right place and she couldn't help but see even though he was starved she could see he was quite lean. Silk definitely agrees with him and she involuntarily swallowed at that, maybe she should have jumped him in the shower. It would have been easy since he was weak and she did smell his arousal in there, even traces of it in the air now. She looked at his face and up till now she never looked at him properly.

Walking up to him he look up at her in surprise but didn't say anything as he watched her as she moved closer to him. She touched a piece of his hair and smiled that he did as he was told, no grease, dirt or slime in that hair anymore. Then gently as possible she smoothed the hair away from his face and got a breathtaking good look of his very handsome face. Noticing that his breathing seemed quicken despite he didn't to breath her smile grew almost affectionate. She tilted her head like an inquisitive child, admiring his face.  
Why would he hide his face with this hair? It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and meant it, given that her life was full ugliness and such. It was true to his name, a very angelic face and he looked so familiar she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked into his deep mahogany eyes and before she realised what she was doing she was leaning in for a closer look. As if on cue the microwave went 'ding', signalling that the blood was at perfect temperature. She shook away the moment and went on automatic pilot as she walked over to the microwave then took the blood out. Not realising he had been affected as much as she had been.

"Here" she said as she handed him the larger cup "Drink up, I want to see every drop down that throat of yours, this is the good stuff and it cost me a pretty penny to get it" then passed him and sat down on the sofa.

Angel sat down on the far side of the sofa and took a sip of the blood. She was right, it was good.

"Buffy?" Angel asked after a moment of scilence.

"Yes?" Buffy said.

"Why are you doing this?" Angel asked.

"The truth? I don't know, could have refused to look after you. To make something out of you, a champion of Good." Buffy said "You see, I've lived my life in this sequel kill the baddies, have something to eat, do a little pondering of why the hell I'm a vampire and why was I put on the planet, snooze and repeat the whole process till I'm dead. I guess I needed a change of scenery".

"Oh" Angel said.

"What about you? Why did you finally accept my help?" Buffy said.

"Change of scenery" Angel cryptically said, a smile hinting in the corners of his lips "Besides you would have dragged me out of the alley kicking and screaming if I refused"

"Damn straight" she raised her cup in a toast manner and took a swig.

"How did you get your soul?" Angel asked as he looked at his mug.

"Like I said before it didn't leave me when I died. I'm not quite sure if I died or not since when you die your soul goes" Buffy said "But mine didn't, I thought it was to do with being a slayer then I found that there have been slayers that have been turned and was very vampy, so fifty/fifty chance being a slayer" she shrugged "I don't know how I still got my soul but it has everything to with the fact that I'm not a normal vampire"

"Well... you were a slayer" Angel asked.

"Sometimes I wish it wasn't like that though. The Watcher's Council, if they found a Slayer had been turned they'd go after them. I was either lucky or smart enough to play it off to have just disappeared, if I hadn't I'd be dust by now." Buffy said, when he didn't say anything she continued. "I sort of devised a way for me to under the radar and still be quite the legend amongst the vampire community, keeps them down whenever they hear my super hero name."

"I haven't been keeping in touch with the vampire community, so I wouldn't really know." Angel pointed out.

"Oh, right, I guess you wouldn't" Buffy said, watching carefully for his reaction. "They, uh, call me 'Daywalker'."

Angel's eye's widened slightly in shock, then narrowed slightly.

"No, I'm not messing with you" Buffy said, then pulled off the hidden cross around and held it in her palm.

Angel reached over and placed a finger over the cross. He didn't touch it but he could feel his blood screaming to move his hand away from it. It was authentic down to tiny detail of disgust his demon held towards it. He looked at her and she was calm as could be as he moved away from the cross.

"I don't know how it's like this but it is" Buffy said as she put the cross on and put it behind her top. "I tried finding answers but all I got was more questions. What about you? How did you get your soul".

"I ate a gypsy girl, her family didn't like me very much afterwards" Angel said softly. "Been cursed ever since".

"Having your soul back? I would call it more along the lines of a blessing" Buffy said.

Angel looked away from her and drank the rest of his blood in silence. It was more of a curse than a blessing with his soul. He was disgusted that his hands had ended many life's in the most gruesome yet ironic deaths they could possibly imagine. But Buffy never lost her soul, never tortured and killed innocent people and so she couldn't imagine how he was cursed and she was blessed. She was so beautiful, didn't she realise what kind of monster she was sitting next to?

"Did I say something wrong?" Buffy asked, noticing his silence.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked.

"This couch flips into a bed" she said, she kept a mental note on his change of behaviour "Do you need to sleep?"

"I'm very tired" Angel muttered, glad to have ended the conversation.

"Okay" Buffy said, she got up and grabbed her coat and threw it on her chair in her kitchen cube.

Angel stood to walk over to the kitchen area and placed his empty cup in the sink as Buffy turns the couch into a bed for him. She then headed to a cupboard and grabbed some sheets out for him to sleep with. She handed him the sheets when he approached her and walked to her bedroom, deciding she needed some rest after such a long day.

"If you need anything I'm in there" she pointed to her bedroom but before she could catch some sleep there was a knock on her apartment door. "Right after I deal this person" she sighed as she turned towards the door instead.

* * *

**Ooooooooo. Who's at the door? You'll have to wait for the next chapter, anyway review!**


End file.
